The Life of Mickey Oliver
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: Victoria "Tori" Vega graduated Hollywood arts early. The reason? She had a baby. 15 years later, her daughter goes to Hollywood Arts and finds out about her father, Beck Oliver. Will she track her father down, or will she stick with her abusive step-dad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first JUST Victorious fic. I said that because I have a Lemonade Mouth crossover with Victorious. If you want you can check it out, but yeah. Here's the summery of the story.**

**Victoria "Tori" Vega graduated Hollywood arts early. The reason? She had a baby. 15 years later, her daughter goes to Hollywood Arts and finds out about her father, Beck Oliver. Will she track her father down, or will she stick with her abusive step-father? Bori. Sucky name, I know.**

**That's the full summery. Well, bye.**

* * *

><p>Hi. My name is Stephani Mickey Oliver. But I go by my middle name more than I do my first. So, I had just gotten into this AWESOME new school called Hollywood Arts. So epic!<p>

So, maybe your wondering what I look like, I have black hair, which is odd considering my mom has brown, and no-one in her family has black hair like mine. I have brown eyes, also strange. Let's just say the only thing I have in common with my mother lookwise is my skin tone. She says I get everything else from my dad, whom I've never met. But my mom says that's fine. On my arms, both of them, I have the scars of cutting. Yes, I'm depressed. No, I'm not emo.

The reason I'm depressed? My step father beats the living shit out of me every day of my life.

So, I walked into the classroom that had the name 'Oliver' on it, so this must be the right spot... I walked into the room and the class stared.

"Hey class. I'm Mr. Oliver, as you all know." He saw me. "So, you must be," the teacher, who looked strangly like me looked at a clipboard, "Miss Oliver?" He said.

"That's me." I said quietly. I hate when people stare at me. Ironic considering I want to be an actress...

"Well, you can have a seat next to Sapphire."

"But Dad-" The girl started to say.

"No buts, Sapphire." He said, he then looked at me, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine Miss Oliver." He smiled and I sat down next to the girl.

**-After School-**

I walked home and I tossed my bag on the couch like normal. "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. My mom was my best friend. Well, my only friend. Nobody likes me. I walked into the kitchen to see her making sushi.

"Yay! Sushi!" I said, sushi is my favorite.

"Yup, your favorite." She kissed the top of my head. "How was school?" She asked.

"Ugh, nobody liked me, but other than that it was fine."

"I'm sorry, but I felt the same way, and I made friends fast." She smiled, "like your teachers?" She asked.

"One of them is pretty cool." I said, taking a bite of some sushi she handed me.

"What's his/her name?" She took a bite of sushi and we sat at the table.

"Mr. Oliver." She choked on her sushi.

Tori's POV

Oliver? I hope she doesn't me Beck Oliver, as in her birth father...

"Do you happen to know his first name? I might know him.." I said, trying not to sound freaked.

"No, well, maybe... I think it's Beck or something like that.." She took a bite of sushi when Tony got home. He grabbed Mickey and shoved her out of the seat.

"TONY!" I yelled, I ran over to my daughter, "are you ok, sweetheart?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that chapter, feel free to PM me any questions you have or if you just wanna talk. Well, review please. I would appreciate it. You get a little peek into Mickeys Life, but it'll get more interesting as it goes on, promise!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. :) So how are all of you? I'm good, just tired :/ I hate wensdays. Blah, can't wait for friday! :) So, heres some SHOUT OUTS!**

**Skittles321: Yes, she does know he beats her, but you find out why she doesn't call the cops or leave him in this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**coconutcrumbs: Thanks! I love how you love basically all my stories. Sweet username! Do coconuts even have crumbs? *begins pondering***

**HayleyKiyokoFan1: Thanks! :) I'm glad you like it :)**

**Well ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>Mickey's POV<p>

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." I said, Mom helped me up and glared at Tony.

"You do know that she is your step-daughter, right?" She said, venom oozing out of her voice. He has beat me since I was five, when they got married, he doesn't lay a finger on Mom, but I'm a total failure so he has to beat me..

The reason Mom doesn't call the cops, you ask? He's buddy-buddy with them so apparantly it 'doesnt matter'.

The reason Mom doesn't leave him? He said if she even TRIED to leave he would kill me, and considering my Mom values my life more than anything, she wouldn't risk my life, now her life would be a different story..

"Shut up, I don't care. Now, why doesn't she try to do something RIGHT for a change and maybe I won't punish her." He said, giving me the death-glare. He just wishes I would die, but I _live_ to make his life miserable, just like he does mine.

"Maybe if you wouldn't be such an ass then maybe-" I was cut off by my Mom.

"Stephani Mickey Oliver! Langauge!" My mother scolded. Then just after my Mom scolded me, I found myself being thrown into the washer, I then felt a fist come into contact with my face.

"Watch your mouth, Stephani!" He shouted, grabbing me by my long black hair and dragging me to the sink. He always calls me 'Stephani', never once has he called me 'Mickey'. He says it's 'more proper to be called by your real name'. Yeah, I'll believe that the day you DON'T try to kill me.

He then forced my mouth open.

Tori's POV

"TONY!" I shouted as I watched him grab the dish soap and pour it into her mouth, she began gagging. I ran over and began hitting him. "Quit! That stuff could kill her!" I screamed at him. **(A/N The house they live in is the house in which Tori lives in in Victorious, so yeah)** I finally was able to grab the bottle of dish soap and I grabbed the spray thingy and I helped her wash her mouth out, she coughed.

"I only told the truth." She just barely said.

"I know, sweetie, but please go to your room." I said, looking and glaring at Tony.

"Alright." She walked up the stairs.

Mickey's POV

I ran into my room still coughing. I hate him so much. I could still taste the soap. Nasty.

I ran into my bathroom and grabbed the knife I had got from the kitchen when I was 10 and lifted my sleeves. I pressed the knife to my skin and slid it carefully across the top of my wrist. I did it again higher up on my arm. And again, and again.

Nobody knew that I cut myself. Nobody except myself. Not even Mom. Well, I'm not cutting as bad as I was, only on days like today, where I get a horrible beating. Which happens once a month.

So yeah, I wouldn't call myself emo, because I own very little black. I own mostly bright colors like Pink, Blue, Green, Red ect. So I consider myself scene.

So I put band-aids on my arms and went into my bedroom. I turned on my IPod that my mom got me and put it on my favorite song, "Bring Me to Life" Evanescence. It reminds me of when I was actually happy. I mean, I can be happy now, but it's just harder what with my depression.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck's POV

I got to the school and saw Mickey sitting on the steps. "Hey Mickey, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Needed to get away from my house." She said in a depressed tone of voice, I sat down next to her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"I would, but I can't." She said, looking toward the other end of the parking lot.

"Why can't you talk about it, if you don't mind?" I asked, she just sighed and stood up.

"I'd rather not, so um, can we go into the school? It's kinda cold." She said.

"Sure."

**-After Class-**

"Mickey, can you come here for a second?" I asked. She looked cautious, but eventually came up to the stage I was standing on.

"What is it, Mr. Oliver?" She asked, obviously scared.

"Well, theres a tradition here at Hollywood Arts. You have to preform, in front of the class a part of a play called the bird scene." I said, her face lost all color.

"Mr Oliver, I can't. I'm not good infront of an audience." She said, looking down.

Mickey's POV

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mr Oliver said, holding his hand out and I jumped back out of instinct.

"Um, can we talk about this tomorrow? I really just wanna go get some lunch..." I said.

"Sure." I ran out of that room as fast as I could without tripping over something.

**-At Mickey's Locker-**

I opened my ugly grey locker and began putting my books in. A girl with really red hair walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Rachel. You must be Stephani." She said, giggling.

"Um yeah.. But I prefer Mickey.." I said, kinda freaked.

"Haha, like the mouse." She giggled.

"Your... different.." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled.

"Sorry, um I like different, different is good." I said, mending what I said.

"Oh, ok. So what are you going to do with your locker?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every student has to decorate their locker to fit their personality." She said. I immediately got an idea for my locker. I was going to break some glass at home and put it on my locker, along with painting it black. It will resemble my broken spirit and dark life.

**-After School-**

I was in the hall and apparantly Tony "forgot" to pick me up so I'm probably gonna have to walk home and I do NOT live close to the school. I sighed, gathered my things and started to walk out the door.

"What are you still doing here?" I heard Mr Olivers daughter, Sapphire, say. I turned to see her staring at me.

"My step-father forgot to pick me up." I said, she snorted.

"Sapphire, be nice. Mickey, you can ride with us if you want." Mr Oliver said, walking out of the conselers office.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." I said, smiling.

"But Dad-" She began to protest.

"Sapphire Ruby Oliver, don't be rude." He said. Sapphire groaned and stormed out of the school. "Sorry about her." He said, I just shrugged.

"I'm used to it." I said, he led me to his car.

"So, where should I drop you off?" He asked, looking in the rearview mirror at me.

Beck's POV

"Um at 2378 North Pine Street." She said, and I stopped breathing.

That was Tori's old address. But, maybe her family moved to that house.

"Alright, then." I said, begining to hum.

"Hey Dad, will this be a regular thing?" Sapphire asked.

"Sapphire, it will be if it needs to be." I said.

"Hmph." She looked out the window and I pulled into 2378 North Pine's driveway. It looked almost the excate same as it did 15 years ago.

"Thanks, Mr Oliver. See you tomorrow." She said, getting out, I rolled my window down.

"Hey Mickey?" I called, she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Just call me Beck." I said, she smiled.

"Alright... Beck." She walked up to the house and we drove away.

Mickey's POV

I tried to open the door. Damnit. Tony locked the door from the inside.

Thunder boomed. Then rain poured down.

And it's raining.

Could it get any worse?

My life SUCKS _ASS_!

* * *

><p><strong>Done! What do you guys think? Yes, there is cussing. But it's not bad, like every other word. But I try not to. So yeah. Sapphire is basically like Jade in personality. Mean. But Jade is her mom. Here are the CURRENT pairings: BeckJade; Tori/OC; Cat/Robbie; Andre and Trina are single. Sorry, but yeah. Who would go after Trina? Hmmmm I don't know. And I just couldn't think of anything for Andre. Here are the pairings that will happen: Beck/Tori (YEAH!); Jade/OC; Cat/Robbie; and then Andre and Trina are still single unless I change my mind. Well, review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :D I'm happy because it's almost friday! Well here ya'll go!**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

* * *

><p>Mickey's POV<p>

Cold. Wet. Tired. Hungry. Cold. Freezing. Staving. Tired. Getting a cold/the flu. Soaked to the bone.

I was sivering my butt off when, finally, my mom got home from work.

"M-MOM!" I yelled, standing up. Mom stopped the car and got out.

"Mickey! What happened! Why aren't you inside? How long have you been out here?" She asked, handing me her jacket.

"Th-th-th-the d-d-door wa-was l-l-locked." I studdered.

"Oh my, c'mon lets get you inside." Mom unlocked the door and let me inside to see Tony sitting on the couch watching football. "Tony, did you not know she was outside!" Mom yelled.

"Nope." Was all he said, he then looked up and glared at me.

"Get outside and dry yourself off before you come into my house, Stephani." He said.

"I can't because it's storming, Stupid!" I shouted, he got up.

"Watch your mouth." He said, Mom got infront of me.

"Touch her and your out of this house. This is MY house, and it has since I was born. And it will be until she moves out." Mom said.

"I'm moving out the day I turn 18." I said, going upstairs and going into my bathroom. I stripped down to nothing and got into the shower. I turned the water on 'hot' and just stood there, letting the water hit me and warm me up. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and went into my bedroom. I laid down and began playing Angry Birds on my IPod my mom got me. Soon I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said in a depressed tone.

"Can we talk?" Mom asked.

"Sure." I said, she sat down and I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I know you hate him, and I do too, but are you sure you wanna move out the day you turn 18?" Mom asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah Mom, I'm sure. I hate him so much. Why does he have to hurt me so much? I mean, I know I'm a complete failure but-" Mom cut me off.

"You are not a complete failure, Stephani." Mom said, using my first name, which she rarely does. "You are my little girl." She said, kissing my forehead.

"I am too. I suck at math, english, science, I can't sing, or dance. The ONLY thing I'm good at is acting." I said, resting my head on my knees.

"Honey, don't worry. You are an amazing girl and I love you so much." Mom gave me another hug and stood up. "I'm going to bed, love you, baby girl." Mom walked out. I sighed.

**-The Next Day-**

I was at school early again. I wanted to talk to Beck about yesterday. And that stupid bird scene thing. Grrr. I soon saw him walking up drinking a coffee. I stood up.

"Mr- err Beck? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, Mickey. What is it?" He asked, opening the door and we walked into his room.

I chickened out on the talking about yesterday thing. "About the bird scene..." I began to say.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that." He said, my mouth dropped to the ground.

"But, I'm not good in front of an audince." I said, looking out to the chairs.

"I'm sure you are just fine, Mickey." He said.

I sighed. "No not really..." I sighed.

Beck's POV

**-After School-**

I was walking out to the corridor when I saw Mickey glueing what looked like pieces of glass to her now black locker.

"Um, what'cha doin there, Mickey?" I asked, walking up to her.

"The locker deally thingy." She said, standing up. Some of the glass was in the shape of a heart, but it was broken. And then beside that, there was glass that looked like a house that was broken also.

"Very... broken..." I said.

"It fits my personality so who cares?" She said, looking at it. I looked at her.

"If you ever need to, Mickey, you can always talk to me." I said. She shrugged. "Do you need another ride today?" I asked.

"No, my Mom's picking me up today. She never forgets." Just as she said that, a woman about my age walked in. She had long straight brown hair and green eyes. Her skin looked as if she had just gone on vacation. I immediatly reconized her.

_Tori Vega._

"Mickey, honey come on. It's starting to rain." She said.

"Alright, Mom. Oh this is my improv teacher, Mr-um, Beck." Mickey said.

"We've met." She said, "hi Beck. How have you been? I haven't seen you since I went here." She said, smiling.

"Good, thank you. Jade and I got married and we have a daughter." I said.

Can you guys keep a secret?

I've been head over heels for Tori Vega since we first met. When she spilled coffee on me. Good times...good times... **(A/N Come on! You can so see that by the way he looks at her! Beck NEEDS to break up with Jade and get together with Tori! He needs to!)**

"Oh. I'm married and only have Mickey. I kinda wish I had another baby, but I'm just fine with her." Tori said, looking at Mickey, who was playing with her long black hair that had a bright pink feather in it. "Well, sweetie we best head home. Tony is waiting."

"Lazy ass." She walked off.

"Stephani!"

"Telling the truth!" She yelled back. Tori shook her head.

"See you sometime, Beck."

"Hey, maybe you and I could make a date-er a hang out day?" I said. A date would be cheating. Hanging out wouldn't be.

She smiled. "Sure. When?"

"How about this saturday?" I asked.

"Alright. See ya saturday." She walked out.

Tori's POV

I got into the car.

"Do you have to act that way towards Tony, baby?" I asked.

"Yes. He acts that way towards me, but at least I can ACT nice." She said, looking out of her window. "I wish you were married to Beck." She muttered. I stopped breathing. Should I tell her?

**_AT BECKS HOUSE_**

Becks POV

I walked into my house and there was a note on the fridge.

_Gone to Hazels house. Sapphire is with me. Be back tomorrow._

_Jade_

I sighed. Obviously Jade is mad at me for some reason so yeah.

Jade has been getting mad at me for no good reason lately. If I turn the TV to the wrong channel she will get mad and go to Hazels. And Sapphire goes because she likes Hazels son, Jesse.

I sighed again. I know she couldn't be pregnant because we haven't been sleeping in the same room lately. Well, for about 5 months. The problems between Jade and I are probably the reason for Sapphires behavior.

**_TORI AND MICKEY'S HOUSE_**

Mickey's POV

I was cutting myself again. This time on my upper arm...again. I sighed when I felt the blade go across my skin. I never cut deep enough to hit a vain, though. I have scars all over my arms, my lower arms I cover with braceletts and for my upper arms I cover with make-up that my aunt Trina got me. Who knew she could be helpful?

And done. I only cut myself about 3 times or less because I didn't want to make anyone suspious. I put band-aids on the cuts and went into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! What'd ya think? So you get just a little bit into Becks life also, so you know he is happing problems with Jade (shocker). Yes, I refer to Tori and Mickey's house as just that. I believe that he doesn't really live there, because he is a big meanie. Well, review. Night :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! :) How are all of you? I'm good. :)**

**sarah- OMG Thank you! I didn't realize that *blushes* And sorry, I'm a generally happy person and I don't know anyone who cuts, so I don't really know much about that stuff. Please continue, I really appricate it. I changed the chapter to fit that, so thanks! :) And here's something to help you understand the Tony problem. Tony was nice to both of them when Tori and him were dating, but then after they got married he became meaner to Mickey, he grew up in an abusive home himself and so he takes most of that out on Mickey, so another child can feel the pain he had as a child. And he does usually have a reason, like Mickey cussing at him or calling him stupid. Plus, he's just plain mean. So yeah. It's a fact that some children who lived in abusive homes become abusers(and I did not spell that right) themselves. And I know that not everyone cuts, but I figured that she could do something that would give her more scars or something. But yeah, thank you very very very much! :) :)**

**mazeygrace18: Thank you :)**

**Skittles321: Yes she is :( But her being broken kinda helps with the plot line, so yeah. And it's ok, I get emotional when typing it.**

**HayleyKioykoFan1: Haha, it's alright, sometimes I'm like that too. :) Thanks for your review!**

**143CRS: I updated! :) Thank you :)**

**There are the shout outs. It was just going to be for sarah, but then I thought 'that's mean, your leaving everyone else out,' so I put the rest of you all in the shout outs!**

* * *

><p>Mickey's POV<p>

I sighed. I hate my life. Why does Mom even stay with him? He's a total jerk. Too bad Becks married, he would be great for Mom.

I jammed my headphones into my ears and blasted the music. I put my IPod on shuffle.

Nope. Nada. Ugh. Not in the mood. Grr. Why the heck is that on my IPod? Perfect!

I began singing along to 'Freak the Freak Out' by Victoria Justice **(A/N Let's pretend that they are two different people, shall we?)**

_"Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

_(Hear me, can you hear me?)  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>Your attention deficit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>So I'm throwing on a fit<br>Never listen, You never listen._

__[x2]_  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, hey!<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

_Patience running thin  
>Running thin, come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal<br>Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<br>Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me  
>Gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

_I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

_I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh..._

_Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<em>

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream, and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_I scream your name  
>But you never listen<br>No you never listen  
>But you never listen<em>_"_ I sang, probably way off key.

Before I knew it, my IPods dead! I growled.

"Stupid IPod. Why don't you stay charged for once!" I said, plugging it into the charger and getting up to get something to eat.

I got some bread, jelly, and peanut butter. I put peanut butter on one side, jelly on the other. I put them together and went to get a soda, when I came back my PB & J was gone. "Grr." I went into the living room to see Mr. I hate everybody on earth eating my PB & J. "You know that's mine." I said rudely.

"No, it's not. I went into the kitchen, and it was on the counter and you weren't around it, so that makes it mine." He said, taking another bite of the sandwitch I made.

"Actually, it is. I made it, then I went to get myself a Dr. Pepper, and when I came back it was gone!" I shouted.

"Be quiet, Stephani." That's when I got so mad.

"1) SHUT UP! YOUR NOT MY FATHER AND I CAN YELL AS LOUD AS I WANT! 2) CALL ME MICKEY! I HATE MY FIRST NAME AND I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, he got up and walked right infont of me. Crap. Should not have yelled.

He grabbed me by my black hair and took me outside. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He just opened the celler and threw me in there.

"I will let you out when you learn how to hold your tounge." He slammed it and I slammed my body against the celler door.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I hated the celler. I started crying. I hit the door and I heard sqeaking. "MICE!" I screamed, jumping up and down. I'm **TERRIFIDE** of mice. I hate them.

I then remembered, I have a little flashlight on my keychain! Yes, a 15 year old has a keychain. I pressed the little button thingy and I saw the string that turns on the light. I pulled the string and thank god the light still works! I put my keychain away and waited for mom to come do her gardening.

**-4 hours later-**

Tori's POV

I went downstairs. "Hey Tony, have you seen Mickey?" I asked, I haven't seen her for hours.

"Nope." He said. I rolled my eyes, he was probably lying but I wasn't going to say anything. I went out back and sighed. I hope she isn't running away...again. She's ran away before, and it took us 2 months to find her. I went to my garden by the celler and began digging. I soon heard someone pounding on the inside of the celler.

"MOM! MOM IN HERE! IT'S MICKEY!" I heard my daughter yell from the celler. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the celler and opened it, Mickey ran out of the celler.

"Mickey! What were you doing in the celler?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Tony locked me in the celler. I've been in there for hours." She said, crying.

**-The Next Day-**

Mickey's POV

I walked into Becks class room and just sat down. I felt everyones eyes focused on me, because I have a great big bruise on my cheek because I mouthed off, again, to Tony and he punched me. It's obvious Beck noticed but before he could talk to me about it the intercom went off.

"Mr. Oliver?" The lady said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can we have Stephani Oliver come to the cousilers office please?" She asked.

"Sure can."

I got up and went into the counsilers office.

"Hi Lane." I said **(A/N Can't we pretend that Lane still works there?)**

"Hey, Mickey. Would you like to talk about some family issues?" He asked, great.

"No thanks. Can I go?" I asked, wanting to leave.

"Sure, but if you need anything, just ask your teachers." I nodded and left. I went into the girls restroom and went into the handy-capped stall. I pulled out this box that I keep with me at all times if I ever need to cut. I pulled out my favorite pocket knife and began cutting myself. I then pulled out some band-aids and covered my wounds, then put my black jacket on. I NEVER go anywhere without my jacket. It's a 'just in case' item.

I walked into Becks classroom and saw they were just talking about everyone's home life. I sat down and prayed they wouldn't call on me. But it was one of those 'students pick who goes next things'.

"Mickey. Why don't you go?" Sapphire said.

"No." I said.

"Come on, you'll get your participation points if you do this." She said, smirking.

"No." I said.

"Mickey, can I talk to you out in the hall?" Beck asked. Great, in trouble already.

"What?" I asked when we were in the hall.

"I get you probably don't have a great home life, but don't listen to Sapphire, she's just trying to make you uncomprtorble. And if you ever need to talk about your home life to only me, I'm usually here pretty late and I do listen." He said, I just nodded. The bell rang and I got my things and diched the rest of the day.

When I got home Tony and Mom were both out of the house so I just watched TV all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. :) Tell me your opinion and all that. :) Long chapter :) Yay :D Well, review please :)<strong>


	5. AN SORRY

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T FRAME ME WITH STEALING PLEASE**


End file.
